Deadly Plant
by Terrance
Summary: When Hilda doesn't tell Zelda about her 'no magic notice" a magical plant arrives and haunt their house!


Deadly Plant  
  
"Hilda!" yelled Zelda as she ran into the kitchen with her hair blowing with the air as she ran.  
  
"What?" Hilda asked.   
  
"I received mail from the Other Realm and you didn't tell me," Zelda said standing on the opposite side of the counter of Hilda.  
  
"Uh, it's just a notice to remind you not to use your magic or something deadly will arrive," Hilda said rolling her eyes as she walked to the side of the counter Zelda was by.  
  
"Just a notice, you know when witches get these notices something deadly does arrive and unaware of the notice I used my magic," Zelda whined.  
  
"Tough luck," Hilda said sitting on a stool.  
  
"What is she mad about?" Salem asked running into the kitchen.  
  
"About a stupid notice saying she couldn't use magic, or something deadly would arrive," Hilda replied pulling out a chair as she sat down at the table where Salem had jumped on.  
  
"I remember when I got my first notice it was about 90 years ago, and when they say deadly they are serious," Salem said. "If I recall I had to sleep with deadly ladybugs for a month," he continued sobbing.  
  
"That's exactly my point, this type of situation cannot be taken lightly," Zelda said jumping up from the stool she rested on. "I don't know what I am gonna do with you Hilda Spellman," Zelda continued running up the stairs.  
  
"Oh well, sue me," Hilda replied.  
  
**  
  
"Oh there you are, Sabrina I was wondering are you interested in computers," Ms. Quick asked as she met Sabrina at her locker.  
  
"Sure," Sabrina replied as she shoved a notebook into her locker.  
  
"Excellent, because our school is having it's first computer class after school tomorrow and I thought you would be perfect for the class," Ms. Quick said walking away. Sabrina slammed her locker.  
  
"Hey Sabrina," Harvey greeted.  
  
"Oh hey Harvey, why are you rubbing your neck?" Sabrina asked as she walked through the halls.  
  
"Because in football practice yesterday I was tackled and when I hit the ground my neck cracked and now I'm in so much of pain," Harvey said. "I wish there was something I can do about it," he continued picking up his speed and leaving Sabrina behind.  
  
"Something can be done about it," Sabrina whispered to herself.  
  
"Harvey's neck is filled with pain  
"Stop it fast before he goes insane," Sabrina whispered as she waved her finger to activate her incantation. Harvey removed his hand from his neck and turned around to look for Sabrina.  
  
"Sabrina, guess what?" Harvey said excitedly running towards Sabrina.  
  
"What, I'm a guy and you're a girl," Sabrina jokingly replied.  
  
"No my neck no longer hurts," Harvey said grabbing his neck.  
  
"Yes!" Sabrina said to herself as she slightly smiled.  
  
**  
  
The linen closet doorbell rang.  
  
"Door," Salem lazily said as she relaxed on the hamper.  
  
"Probably my deadly consequence," Zelda said walking towards the closet with Hilda following behind her. She opened the door and stood a man with long blonde hair, with a very fancy suit. He had punishment written in green on the sleeves of the arm.   
  
"How may we help you?" asked Hilda peeking over Zelda's shoulder.  
  
"Well here it says you violated the rules by using your magic when you received a 'no magic memo'," he said holding up the contract.  
  
"Well technically I didn't know about this?" Zelda said.  
  
"Too bad, here's your consequence," the man said zapping in a plant as he cut Zelda off.   
  
"A plant," Hilda said giggling. "Just close the door and maybe it'll go away," Hilda continued closing the linen closet door. But the door flew open and the plant jumped into Zelda's hands. Zelda frowned at Hilda. "Bad suggestion," Hilda said.  
  
**  
  
"Maybe giving you sunlight would make you happy," Zelda said placing the plant on the table right outside of the kitchen. Sabrina had walked up.  
  
"Oh hey Aunt Zelda," Sabrina greeted.  
  
"Hi sunshine, how was your day?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Pretty cool, I was asked to join a computer class they're having their first meeting tomorrow," Sabrina replied. "Where'd you get the plant?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"From the Other Realm, but it's not an ordinary plant it's suppose to be deadly," Zelda whispered.  
  
"You bet I'm deadly!" the plant said as eyes and a mouth appeared on the vase the plant was in. Sabrina and Zelda gasped.  
  
"What in the world?" Sabrina said running into the house.  
  
"You belong outdoors," Zelda said running behind Sabrina locking the door. Sabrina screamed. "What?" Zelda asked. Sabrina pointed to the counter and there sat the plant.  
  
"You can't get rid of me," the plant said.  
  
"A talking plant, am I dreaming?" Salem asked as he lifted his head up off of the table.  
  
"Aunt Zelda is there a spell to get rid of this plant?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, let's check the magic book just in case," Zelda replied as she pushed Sabrina towards the stairs. Salem stared at the plant.  
  
"I'm gonna eat you," the plant said. Salem screamed.  
  
"Don't leave me here to die," he said sobbing as he ran after Sabrina and Zelda.  
  
"Ooh, the plant," Hilda said walking into the kitchen from the living room.   
  
"Don't touch me," the plant said sliding the opposite direction of Hilda.  
  
"Excuse me," Hilda said reaching for the plant. The plant bit Hilda. Hilda screamed. "You stupid plant," Hilda said zapping at the plant, but all she got was a negative.  
  
"Your magic can't hurt me," the plant said sticking out her tongue to Hilda.  
  
"Zelly," Hilda said running up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
"They were right when they said your consequence is deadly, that plant just tried to kill me," Hilda said walking into the room shaking her finger.  
  
"Trying to kill you, the stupid thing threatened to eat me," Salem said. "Too bad I'm a cat, she would choke on a hairball," Salem continued.   
  
"I don't think so," the plant said sitting on Sabrina's dresser. Everyone screamed.   
  
"How'd you get in here?" Zelda asked as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"The same way you get around, molecular transference," the plant replied.  
  
"So the plant is a witch?" Sabrina asked flipping through the magic book.  
  
"Either that or it's possessed," Hilda said.  
  
"Okay here's something," Sabrina said pointing to the spell in the book.   
  
"Dirt is to ground, seed is to plant  
"Become a talk-less miniature ant," Sabrina said as she flicked her fingers, but the sparks bounced off of the plant and onto Salem. Salem screamed as he was transformed into a plant! "What, why didn't it work?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I don't know, but don't you think being a cat was tough, talk about being an ant!" Salem said as he crawled around on Sabrina's bed.  
  
"Magic doesn't work on this plant," Hilda said groaning.  
  
"Change Salem back," Zelda said.  
  
"You are cool but not for that  
"Change from ant back to a cat," Sabrina said zapping towards Salem and he changed back slowly.  
  
"Well if we can't beat this plant, there's no use trying, let's get some sleep," Zelda said.  
  
"And have a cat-eating plant in our house, I don't think so," Salem said running out of the room.  
  
"Goodnight Sabrina," Hilda and Zelda said walking out of the room.  
  
"Nighty-night Sabrina," the plant whispered to Sabrina as she tucked herself under her sheets. Sabrina groaned and threw the plant out of her door and slammed her door behind her. She went to her room and saw the plant wasn't on the dresser she smiled and got in the bed.   
  
**  
  
"Zelda," whispered a voice. Zelda turned around and saw no one. "Zelda," whispered the same voice.  
  
"Cut it out Salem," she said.   
  
"No not Salem," the plant said as she appeared on Zelda's covers. Zelda shrieked.   
  
"This is what I get when I live with a sister who is irresponsible," Zelda said to herself as she sat down on her bed.  
  
**  
  
"Good morning Zelly," Hilda said pouring coffee into a mug.  
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?" Zelda asked tightening her robe.  
  
"Not really," Hilda said. "If the plant is not with you, then where's that thing?" Hilda asked. "Sabrina!" they both said in unison. They ran up to Sabrina's room. "Sabrina," Hilda said pushing her door open.  
  
"Hey," Sabrina replied brushing her hair.  
  
"If the plant is not here, then where is it?" Zelda said. All of sudden Salem screamed. Zelda and Hilda ran down the stairs with Sabrina following behind them. "Salem," Zelda said running down the stairs.   
  
"Are you okay?" Hilda asked.  
  
"No, this plant was staring at me when I woke up," Salem replied running and jumping into Sabrina's arms.  
  
"Sorry cat, can't tend to you now I have to go to school," Sabrina said zapping her backpack into her hand.  
  
"School, you're not going anywhere!" the plant said when all of the doors locked!  
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
